


Supervillainess

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Category: We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Supervillain Reader, Supervillain/hero trope, no y/n, tags to be updated as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: Missy's mom isn't dead it turns out, she's actually a supervillain (you the reader) who has a long history with Marcus and is locked in the Heroics high security prison.(I suck at summaries)
Relationships: Marcus Moreno/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Marcus Moreno sat in his car, waiting for Missy to get out of school for the day. His hands clenched the steering wheel and if he didn’t have better control, he risked bending it.

With careful deep breaths he closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling, focusing on what he was about to do.

It had been many years that he had kept this from Missy, it had always been for her own good, but now it was time to come clean. His heart ached at the thought of keeping such a secret from her but surely it was the right thing. The Heroics had ordered him to do so, he couldn’t disobey them, right?

The passenger door opened and Missy slid in, startling him from his thoughts. “Hey Dad, what’s up, you seem kind of, out of it?” Missy gave him an uncertain look, tilting her head as she set her backpack on the floor.

Marcus forced a smile, flexing his fingers on the steering wheel before setting the car in drive and pulling away. He nodded, “Yea, everything is…” He trailed off not finishing the sentence.

Missy looked out the window and saw that they weren’t following the familiar road towards home. She furrowed her brow, her face still lighthearted as she looked at her dad. “Dad? What’s going on? Is this something with the Heroics? You know that you’re not supposed to do anything without me.”

Marcus nodded weakly, “That’s why you’re here.” He said softly.

Missy’s smile faded and her face turned serious. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Marcus swallowed and glanced down at her. Fighting for time, he looked back towards the road. There was no denying it, eventually they would reach their destination and he would have to come clean. Missy would find out and she would have to decide.

“This is about your mother.” Marcus muttered hoarsely.

“Mom? You said she’s dead.” Missy said.

Marcus shook his head, “Not exactly.”

“What do you mean, not exactly?”

“Before you were born…” Marcus began, searching for words, wishing he could close his eyes and look away from the road, “There was, a super villain.”

“What?”

“Electrica.” She was beautiful. Deadly. Funny. Powerful. Everything he wanted in a woman and more. Intoxicating. Ruthless. “She was… cunning.” Marcus settled on.

Missy looked at him, she always knew when he wasn’t saying everything.

Marcus avoided her gaze, still staring stoically ahead at the road. They finally pulled into the Heroics top secret head quarters that also served as their high security prison sector. He parked the car and let go of the steering wheel, not daring to look at Missy.

“You married this supervillain?” Missy asked, breaking the silence.

Marcus scrunched his eyes shut, “She was, is, so much more.” He looked at Missy and her accusatory gaze and sighed, “Look, it’s time you meet her. You’re old enough, you need to know who your mom really is.”

Missy nodded slowly, crossing her arms. “Just tell me one thing. Do you still visit her?”

Marcus looked away.

-

The two were ushered through security, deep into the bowels of the prison block, down past cell after cell. The higher the danger of the prisoner, the deeper underground they were held.

The elevator traveled down five floors before shuddering to a stop.

“Do you need assistance, Mr. Moreno?” The security officer asked, glancing down at Missy.

Marcus held his katanas, “I’ll be fine.”

Missy looked at him, raising an eyebrow, “You really think you need those?”

“Would you be happy if you spent thirteen years locked underground with only a monthly visitor?” Marcus shot back, strapping the katanas to his back. “Trust me, some days they’re needed.”

The two walked in silence down the hall. Row after row of cells, filled with gruesome criminals that Marcus had seen through the years, some of which he had helped put there. They jeered and catcalled him. He pressed Missy in front of him and tried to block her from sight, but the denizens of the prison still called to her.

Missy felt a chill run down her spine at their threats.

At the very end of the hall in the largest cell, there was a large glass cell. Bookshelves lined the walls and a bed far nicer than the other prisoners had stood against the wall. Someone stood within the cell’s depths.

As Marcus and Missy came to a stop, a woman stepped forward: You.

You stepped out of the shadowed edges of the room, the light of the room protected by plastic cages that could not be breached. Tilting your head, your smile at the sight of Marcus wavered as you saw Missy. “Who is this?”

“Your… our daughter.” Marcus swallowed.

You blinked. So it was true. All those times Marcus had claimed that he had kept the child…

Missy stepped forward and placed her hand on the glass divider.

“I named her Missy.” Marcus said softly.

Missy glanced back at her dad, then looked at you.

You stared down at your daughter. Looking at her brown hair and eyes, she was the spitting image of her father. Despite yourself, you couldn’t help but feel a twang in your heart, something akin to warmth. How you longed to hiss, and brush that away, it had been years since you had locked away all feeling.

Marcus stepped forward, placing his hand on the barrier, “Honey, please say something.”

“This isn’t your usual meeting time.” You finally broke your silence, turning to look at him.

Tears welled in Marcus’ eyes, “I wanted Missy to meet you.”

You looked down at her passively. “I take it she takes after you.”

Marcus looked at her proudly, resting his hand on her shoulder, “She’s done really well in being a hero.”

Missy grinned, looking up at her dad, pride etched in her features.

You scowled, “Any powers?”

This seemed like a punch in Missy’s stomach and she looked at the floor.

Marcus glared at you, “No, but she’s a born leader and does more than well enough without them.”

You nodded, “The biggest mistake these heroes make is thinking you need powers to be amazing.” Kneeling down to Missy’s height, you looked her in the eye, “Never let them think otherwise. I have done quite well in defeating your father without using my powers than I have in using them.” You winked.

Missy pursed her lips, not sure how to respond.

Marcus looked between the two of you, “Ok, don’t give her any ideas.”

You straightened up, resting your hand on the glass partition. Trying not to betray any emotions, you casually asked, “Are you still visiting during your normal time?”

Marcus looked at you, eyes glancing up and down your figure, before quickly glancing back to Missy. “I’ll see what I can do.”

You swallowed hard and looked away. Finally looking back, you replaced your tentative expression with a smirk, “Can you imagine what the others would say if they knew? The leader of the Heroics visiting a common criminal every month?”

“You’re not a common criminal, are you?” Marcus muttered, resting his hand on Missy’s shoulder.

“Do I get to go in there and like actually meet her?” Missy asked.

You burst out laughing and Marcus quickly snapped, “No!”

Missy held up her hands defensively, “Ok, ok, it was just a question.”

“Look at your father, armed to the teeth, he still doesn’t trust me after all these years.” You laughed, pointing at his weapons.

“You’d take your own daughter hostage if it meant your freedom.” Marcus grumbled, crossing his arms.

“I would.” You smiled.

“I think that’s enough time with _Mom._ ” Marcus huffed, grasping Missy’s shoulder and turning her away.

You waved at the two of them as they walked off, leaning against the partition.

Missy glanced back and managed a small wave while Marcus wasn’t looking, and when Missy wasn’t looking Marcus glanced back and you blew him a kiss. A small blush rose up on his cheeks and he stoically looked forward before vanishing into the elevator.

You walked over to your calendar you had carved into the wall, if Marcus visited when he always did, it would be only a few more days before he returned. Perhaps Missy visiting would become more regular. You added this incidence into your calendar and looked up at the last thirteen years. With a heavy sigh, you crossed the room and laid down in bed.

Marcus had gotten you preferential treatment, but only just. You were grateful. How long though? When should you enact a plan to escape? You would need your weapons. For now, you would bide your time and wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is greatly appreciated

Sitting crisscross on the ground, you looked up as you heard footsteps.

“Right on time.” You said, standing slowly.

Marcus stood on the other side of the partition, dressed in his Heroics gear. “Always for you.” He placed his hand on the thick glass.

You placed yours opposite his and smiled, tilting your head to the side. “How is she?”

“That’s the first time in how many years that you’ve asked about someone’s wellbeing, you know that? Maybe you’re coming around, maybe you’re not so bad as you like to think.” A half smile crossed his face.

You scowled, “I found out four days ago that I have a daughter, I have a right to be a little curious what she’s like.” Turning around, you walked away, kicking at the ground. It was more for something to do. This cell was larger than the other cells and better furnished, but there was no denying it was a prison. There was no leaving it, and you could only walk around its lengths for so long.

Marcus glanced up at the security camera and waved his hand. He drew his katanas and set them down. Angling his hand, a panel rose up from the floor with a series of buttons.

A smirk crossed your face as you watched him. Bending your arms at the elbows, you put your hands out in front of you.

Two compartments opened on either end of the room and a metal cuff shot out from each side, snapping one to each of your wrist, with a flick of Marcus’ hand. Your wrists slapped together and try as you might, you knew you couldn’t tug them apart. So you didn’t bother.

Instead you stood still, maintaining your pose and watching with idle interest as Marcus continued pressing various buttons, disabling security protocols, and confirming his clearance procedures.

“You used to be faster at that.” You commented idly.

“They’ve added more codes.” Marcus muttered, squinting down at the numbers as he continued pressing in code after code.

“I hear you wear glasses in your civilian identity, are you going to have to start wearing them all the time?”

“Ha, ha.” Marcus grumbled sarcastically, punching in the last key and raising his katanas from the floor back to his hand. “I’m just not as young as I used to be.”

You hummed, “Yes, there’s a little bit of grey in your scruff, I’ve noticed.”

Marcus rubbed at his chin self-consciously.

“I like it.” You winked.

Shaking his head, and fighting back a smile, the partition slid open slightly and Marcus hooked his katanas to a barely visible latch now sticking out. Gripping the partition, Markus tugged on it just enough that he was able to step in before tugging it closed behind him.

You watched him the whole time, wrists still firmly clamped together by the metal cuffs. “Are you going to let me move?” You asked irritably.

Markus walked up to you and stood in front of you, placing his hands on your hips. You bit your lip as you stared at him. “I’m thinking about it.” He said, moving one hand from your hip to manipulate your wrists behind your back. “I’m also thinking about who you are.”

You leaned forward and kissed his neck gently, nibbling on it before whispering into his skin, “And who am I?”

Marcus moaned softly, “The woman I fell in love with so many years ago.”

You bit down harder, tongue laving out to soothe the pain.

Marcus moved his hands from your hips to cup your cheeks and pull you off him, “But I also know you would kill me in a heartbeat if it meant your freedom.”

You cooed at him softly, “Do you think so little of me, my love?”

“Am I wrong, Eletrica?”

“You speak so dirty to me.” You twisted your face to suck on one of his fingers.

Marcus groaned, pulling his hand away from you and stepping back. He looked at you, pupils dilate as his chest heaved.

“Have you just come to seduce me?” You smiled coquettishly.

Marcus wiped his finger off on his trousers, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. “I’m trying to see if you’ve changed at all. To see if I can get you out on parole for good behavior.”

You purred, “Oh, you know I’ve been such a bad girl.”

“Please.” Marcus implored, “will you take this seriously, I want you to have a life, to meet our daughter, to see the world,” he hesitated, “to be with me.”

That hit you unexpectedly. You looked away.

“For all the wretchedness that was forced upon you, I know there’s still redemption in you. You don’t have to be the monster you were forced into being. It’s not too late. We can be together.” Marcus cupped your cheek again, turning you to face him again.

“Marcus…” You breathed, feeling the cuffs loosen.

Marcus looked at you, eyes glistening.

With one hand you reached up and cupped his face. Marcus sank into your touch, eyes closing, a small smile on his face. Leaning forward, you tilted your face just slightly and met his mouth in a soft yet passionate kiss. Marcus sighed into the kiss his tongue flicking out slightly, trying to deepen the kiss.

Abruptly he let out a gasp of air as your fist curled into his stomach and you stepped back, sidestepping towards the entrance to the partition.

“I’m so my love, freedom is just too sweet. And I know you wouldn’t give me back my weapons on the other side.” You winked, grabbing his katanas and jumping out before dashing down the hall.

Marcus was still doubled over, shocked and heartbroken all over again after all these years. Time and again, you would do this to him and he trusted you.

Sighing heavily as he straightened up and fought to catch his breath, he stepped out of the cell and hit the emergency button. He knew you were going for your signature weapons. They’re what gave you your name: Electrica, the ability to manipulate electricity through two twin daggers. Despite you being one of Marcus’ greatest weaknesses, Marcus was also your greatest weakness. Because no matter how far you went in any of your endeavors, you never let any harm truly come to him.

Everyone at the Heroics knew this, much to your dismay. Sure you might beat him bloody, but you’d never go too far.

The administrator appeared on the security feed, “She got out?”

Marcus sighed, resting his hands on his hips and shifting his weight, “Yea.”

The administrator shook her head, “We’ll put things on lockdown. She took your katanas too?” Marcus nodded. The administrator shook her head again, “I’m sorry Marcus, I know you had high hopes this time, she’d been doing really well.”

Marcus looked away, “I thought with meeting Missy…”

“Do we need to put her under secure lockdown?”

Marcus swallowed hard, “I don’t think so. She wouldn’t let me anyways.” He shook his head, “No, we’ll be fine, you know it’s only me she goes after.”

“And the rest of the world, depending on what she wants.” The administrator added.

“Right.”

-

With the help of Marcus’ katanas you made quick work of the surprised guards you ran into and quickly arrived at the weapons’ vault of all the captured criminals held in the secure section.

A terrible decision really, keeping them all together.

Fortunately for the Heroics, you were only after your own daggers. You considered taking Marcus’ katanas, just for that extra slap in the face, but despite yourself, you just couldn’t do it, not after all these years.

Damn your sentiment.

Before anyone fully realized, you had gathered your things and were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (he left out the specifics when talking to Missy btw, he didn’t full on HIMYM her)

Marcus slumped into the door of his house, opening it, head downcast.

“Dad! Oh good you’re safe!” Missy ran over and grabbed him in a hug. “I was worried, I heard there was a high profile security breach at the heroics and I didn’t know if you were going to answer. What’s wrong?” Missy pulled back, studying his face.

“It’s nothing.” Marcus looked away, running his hand down his jaw absently.

“Is that where you go every month? Same day, same time, it’s not a heroics patrol, it’s… the prison isn’t it?”

Marcus sighed and rubbed her head, pulling her back for a hug. “You’re too clever for your own good, you know that?”

“I know.” Missy smirked.

“It’s more complicated than that, though.”

“Why, what are you doing at the prison? You’re not… it’s not about, that woman?”

“Your mom?” Marcus hesitated, eyes shifting. It would be so easy to lie. To assure Missy that it wasn’t, she would trust him if he tried hard enough. She might see past his lie but with enough conviction he could order her to trust him.

“Is it?”

“Yea, it is.”

“Dad… isn’t she a villain?”

“She’s been in prison for so long, and I’ve never given up hope on her that she would reform. She’s had a tough past, and we’ve been through so much together. I can’t give up on her.”

“Well, if you’re going to get her back, we’re going to need to know everything we can about her.” Missy grabbed her dad’s hand and dragged him over to the couch. “If we’re going to do this, we’re going to need snacks. I’ll order a pizza and get drinks ready. You can start from the beginning.”

Marcus furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. “Alright…”

-

“Miracle Guy, we have to get into that lab, there’s human experimentation.” Marcus knelt on the roof.

“Why don’t you just rip the metal of the ceiling up?” Miracle Guy muttered.

“Because then I would fall through and whatever I land on would notice me immediately.” Marcus rolled his eyes.

MG sighed, “Fine, fine.” He reached down and thrust his hand into the metal, bending it back with a massive screech. The metal wrenched and tore, leaving a hole big enough for a person. “After you?”

Marcus raised his eyebrow, “Out of the two of us, who can actually fly?”

“Yea, well I thought you were the leader of the Heroics. Aren’t you supposed to lead?”

Marcus grit his teeth. “Will you just follow the damn orders?”

“Fine, but my name is going on the headline of the article.” MG jumped down through the hole and landed below with a heavy thud. “I don’t see anything.” He called up.

Marcus flickered his gaze towards the heavens, pulling out a flashlight, tying a rope to a chunk of the sheet metal, and sliding down.

It was true, in the gloom, there was little to see.

Except, there, a laboratory table. A woman, strapped to the table, lifeless. Or seemingly so. Wires and diodes attached to her and a series of machines all turned off.

“Huh, so your informant was good.” MG muttered walking over to the woman.

“Wait!” Marcus grabbed his cape.

“Hey, do not touch the cape.”

Not for the first time, Marcus rolled his eyes. “We don’t know who she is.”

-

“Is she mom?” Missy interrupted.

“Yes, don’t interrupt.” Marcus replied.

-

Marcus walked over to the lifeless woman and gazed down at her; flashlight held respectfully down. She was beautiful. With all your unique features, your height, your soft skin, your body, everything about you, tugged at his heart strings. Marcus felt his heart flop in his chest. Quickly he glanced to the side to see if Miracle Guy had noticed anything.

Miracle Guy gawked over Marcus’ shoulder but didn’t seem to notice the blush on his partner’s face.

“We gotta get her out of here.” MG muttered.

“Right.” Marcus looked at all the wires hooked up to you. What were they doing? Some of them were needles, seeming to pump strange chemicals into your veins, others were just diodes, perhaps monitoring your life signs? Yet there were no machines here idly beeping away.

MG grabbed a sticker attached to your skin at random and tugged it off.

Your eyes snapped open and you shot upright.

Marcus stumbled back, gasping softly, instinctively reaching for his weapons.

“Get away from me!” You cried.

“No, ma’am, we’re here to save you.” Miracle Guy gave you his winning smile.

The room burst to life, lights turning on and machines whirring into action.

Marcus shouted, “No!” As visible jolts of electricity charged into your skin. But despite the obvious watts of power, easily enough to kill a human, you seemed unperturbed.

You stumbled upright off the bed, reaching for two daggers that had been largely disregarded by the two men. The diodes and tubes slowly began to tug out of you as though you didn’t notice the pain of it, small spats of blood running down your skin as you glared wickedly at them.

“Ma’am!” Marcus tried again, concern twisting at his heart.

You looked in his direction but pointed the dagger at Miracle Guy. An arching blast of electricity shot out and slammed into Miracle Guy, knocking him back across the room and through the wall. “They named me Electrica.” You said in a low cold voice.

“Ok, introductions, that’s good. I’m Marcus Moreno.” Marcus pointed towards himself and smiled.

“I know who you are. Hours and hours, they spent on me.” Your arms trembled as you held out the daggers, spinning around and another arc of electricity shot.

Marcus jerked his head and an arm of metal came from the wall, becoming a conductor for the electricity. “Listen, I don’t know what they said, but I’m not the bad guy, I’m trying to rescue you from them.”

You straightened up, glaring at the conductor, glancing down at your useless weapons. “There is no more bad guys or good guys.” You murmured softly. “I will have vengeance on everyone. I could have stayed dreaming, a failed experiment, I will start with you.”

Marcus winced and swallowed.

You lunged forward, swinging your dual blades at him.

Marcus had range and strength, you had speed and dexterity. For every one blow he could strike at you, you could hit three on him. However, between his metal manipulation and your electricity, neither of you could ever land an actual physical strike.

After several minutes, blades were tossed to the side and the two of you stood together, locked in hand to hand combat. Marcus holding your dominant hand and you holding his dominant hand, your chests all but pressed together. The two of you were so close, your breaths nearly mingled as you panted heavily, you glaring with contempt up at him and Marcus simply defending himself.

And then Marcus got the upperhand.

He twisted your arm, spinning your around and thrust you into the wall, pressing his body against yours and holding you flush against it. Marcus’ chest heaved against yours as he leaned into you, head pressed into the nape of your neck, one hand on your shoulder, the other hand holding your wrist twisted behind your back. Swallowing hard and gasping for breath, Marcus breathed, “Please. Just. Give. In. You haven’t seriously hurt anyone yet. There’s still time to help you.”

You wiggled against him as you struggled to escape, ass pressing against his crotch, rather unintentionally, and Marcus inhaled sharply.

Abruptly you stopped, the two of you dead silent.

You blinked, face in the wall.

Marcus cleared his throat.

A smile spread across your face, “Oh? Is the goodly hero not so good after all?”

“Listen,” Marcus’ voice was deeper and gruffer, he kicked his foot in between your legs, “Just, stay still and this will be much easier.” Marcus tried not to breathe in your intoxicating scent. ‘Where was Miracle Guy?’

“Oh, but I think I like it much more this way.” You purred softly. “Tell me, what do you think if I do this?” You swung your hips in circles and Marcus had to fight from moaning. Damn, had it really been that long? “How about this?” You lifted your foot up and slammed it down on his.

Marcus sprang back in pain, grunting softly as you turned and kneed him in the crouch.

“Sorry, handsome, we could do amazing things, but I have places to be.” You winked, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. With another sharp jab to his throat you bent down and grabbed your daggers, opened a nearby door and vanished.

Marcus felt tears streaming down his face at the throat jab as he tried to catch his breath.

MG flew into the building, “What’d I miss? I called the media.”

Marcus groaned, massaging his throat, “She got away, no thanks to you.”

“You got bested by some cut rate villain?” MG snorted.

“Something tells me we’re going to be expecting a lot higher problems from her than just, ‘cut rate’ villainy.” Marcus muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if I say I don't know what I'm writing anymore on every chapter, it may turn out that I don't know what I'm writing in general. so. I don't know what I'm writing. Please feel free to read and comment

“I didn’t realize you and Miracle Guy had such a difficult time.” Missy said leaning back and taking a sip of her drink. “So Electrica just jumps off the table, leaps at you, attacks you and runs off.”

Marcus felt his cheeks heating up, but nodded, “Yea, pretty much.” He replied with a straight face.

“What happened when Miracle Guy came back?”

“The media eventually showed up, he posed for his glamour shots and the heroic discovery of an evil scientist’s lab that was doing human experimentation. Promises were made to shut it down and any future news on what might have been uncovered.”

Missy furrowed her brow, “You didn’t mention…” She seemed to struggle on whether or not to call you ‘mom’.

Marcus shook his head, “No. Throw the public into a panic? And over what? We didn’t know exactly what she was capable of yet or what she was going to do. At this point we were still hoping she would fade away or stay a minimal threat to be quickly dealt with or hopefully recruited into the Heroics with her powers.”

“Uh-huh.”

“So some weeks passed, no mention of her.”

-

“Marcus, we have a small-time job for you.” The administrator walked over to Marcus’ desk at the Heroics’ headquarters.

Marcus turned idly in his chair, looking up from his computer. He hummed in response, letting the pen he had been balancing fall from his finger.

“It’s just something to keep you from dying of boredom, things have been quiet, and everyone else is pretty much indisposed.”

“What do you need?”

The administrator handed him a tablet, “The guy calls himself the Dragon.”

Marcus took the tablet from the administrator and inspected it closely. The Dragon was tall, muscular, and partially covered in hide-like scales in various parts of his body. He seemed to have severe burns as well, despite manipulating fire as he threw balls of flames at terrified crowds. The Dragon wore a long red, orange, and yellow cape, the colors gradient into each other and similar themes along his trousers but had a bare chest to reveal his scaley skin. The most striking aspect of him were his clawed hands which he frequently seemed to use to slice into thick metal objects such as cars or metal buildings.

“Great.” Marcus muttered.

“Think you can handle it or should we call someone else in for backup?”

Sighing, Marcus shook his head, “If I’m to lead these people, I need to be able to prove it by example. I can’t always need back up.”

In short order, Marcus was flying downtown to where the havoc and fiery destruction was taking place.

“I am the Dragon!” The man identified as the Dragon roared, spewing a burst of flame from his mouth. “Your pitiful Heroics don’t even stand to oppose me! None can challenge me! I will burn this city to the ground!”

Marcus landed, rolling forward and drawing his katanas. He came to a stop in a crouching position. “I represent the Heroics. We can end this peacefully,” he glanced around at the last of the people running to safety. His gaze shifted to the smouldering fires and he grit his teeth, “or I can put you down.”

The Dragon threw a ball of flame at Marcus and Marcus rolled out of the way.

“Ha, ha, ha!” The Dragon laughed.

Marcus rolled his eyes, at the gregarious display. Just once, a criminal that didn’t have to make a show of things, would be nice.

“Watch as your beloved hero falls to me! Nothing can stand before my might!”

Marcus threw his katana and it hit the Dragon square in the chest. The blade sank in a fraction of a centimeter, and the Dragon cut off with a grunt, but the blade quickly fell to the ground.

“You dare strike me?”

Marcus had propelled it forward with his magnetism. “It shut you up. For a bit.” He smiled awkwardly.

The Dragon charged at Marcus holding the katana out. His hands gripped the blade and Marcus’ eyes widened as he saw the katana growing white hot in the villain’s hands. Marcus reached up with his remaining blade and parried the blow.

The Dragon’s blade was so hot by this point that the strike bent the blade, thrusting the Dragon into Marcus and knocking the smaller man to the ground. The Dragon landed on top of Marcus and for a second the two of them stared at each other in surprise. Each held their swords interlocked, keeping the other man away from themselves.

The Dragon tossed his katana to the side and raised his razor-sharp claws and began slashing at Marcus.

Marcus cried out, pulling his arms up to protect his face. The guards on his forearms giving him minimal protection for the briefest of seconds before they were quickly tattered. He kicked uselessly at the Dragon, but the villain had Marcus at a better angle.

Unable to turn his head to the side to look for any metal to assist him, Marcus was well and truly f-

A blast of electricity shot through the air, arching into the Dragon, and throwing him backwards.

Marcus glanced up, but the sun shone in his eyes, along with blood and sweat. Instead, he opted to collapse his arms on top of his face and curl up in the fetal position, to beat and exhausted to fight back.

From around him he could hear the shrieks of the Dragon, electrical discharges, blasts of fire, and the carnage of battle. He could smell ozone, the destroyed city block, and fiery ash, and his own blood and sweat.

Then, there was one final cry from the Dragon, strangled and desperate, and then the street was quiet. A heavy thump. Then, truly quiet.

Marcus opened his eyes, but the blood and sweat stung and despite his blinking he still couldn’t see well.

“Hold still.” A woman’s voice said softly. He recognized that voice.

You knelt over Marcus. A water bottle found in one of the nearby shops held in your hand. Carefully, you poured a small amount over his head, draining some into his eyes, and clearing the dried blood. With the cloak you had taken up wearing, you wiped the excess from his eyes, heart swelling as you took in just how deep brown they were. You hadn’t been able to appreciate in the lab the depths of the color of his eyes.

Marcus blinked up at you, reaching his hand up to hold the back of your head as you knelt over him. You held him up, cupping the back of his neck so he would not be resting in the hard, dirty street.

“What are you doing here?” Marcus croaked, his voice hoarse.

“Here.” You poured some of the contents of the water bottle into his mouth, watching some of it spill over his supple lips and down his mouth.

Marcus hissed as he raised his bloodied arms to wipe his hand at his face, “But why?”

You looked away, taking a drink from the water bottle and setting it down, before turning back to him.

Struggling to sit up completely, with you still holding him, Marcus looked past you and exhaled softly. “He’s dead.”

“I did what I had to do.”

Marcus looked up at you. “You saved my life but I can’t let you go now. I can get you a lesser sentence maybe since it was in self-defense, but,”

“It wasn’t in self-defense.” You looked at him. “I killed him, and I will do so again.”

“Electrica… That’s the name you’re going by? Surely you had a name before, before whatever was done to you.”

“That time no longer matters.” You smiled, “I have been made into this, and so the world shall have me as I am.”

“But you saved me, you’re not a killer.” Marcus reached up and touched your face. “You don’t have to be a killer.”

You took his bloodied arm and dug your nails into the gashes. Marcus cried out in pain. “I’m sorry, my dear.” You murmured, watching as he writhed away from you. “It is who I was made to be.” Leaning down as he once more lay on the ground, breaths coming in great heaving gasps, you pressed a kiss to the bridge of his nose. “I look forward to when we meet next.”

-

“Wait so she saves you, and then hurts you? Talk about mixed signals, Dad.”

“Yea, I was out of commission from fighting for a long time after that fight. The administrator was really apologetic for sending me alone on that. They severely underestimated the Dragon’s capabilities and realized it should’ve been a team effort.”

“I’m glad you’re not doing anything without me.”

Marcus chuckled, “Of course.”

“You sound like you get your butt kicked a lot.”

“In this story, I do. I swear I normally don’t though. These are just kind of my heroic lows, but trust me, your mother had as many close calls as I did.”

“What?”

“As much as she had a soft spot for me, I… had a weak spot for her.”

“You were saving a criminal?”

Marcus smiled weakly.

-

You stood on the roof, gazing down at the rows of armed police. Night was dark as pitch and they aimed their spotlights uselessly, attempting to find you.

Hands on your hips, you gazed down from the three-story building wondering exactly how you would fight your way out of this. From behind you, came the familiar heli-blades you knew so well.

You turned around with a smile. “Marcus. I didn’t think you would come.”

Marcus landed behind you, “I shouldn’t have.” He growled angrily. “What are you thinking?”

“You’re so gorgeous when you’re angry, you know that. How deep your voice gets?”

“Don’t flirt with me when I’m mad.” The sting in his words held no weight as he shifted his weight on his hips and held a finger out at you.

You leaned back on the balls of your feet and bit your lip, slowly batting your eyelashes.

Marcus groaned, “One of these days, I’m not going to come for you, and you’re going to be on your own.”

“And what are you going to do when you’re broken and bloody and I don’t come for you?”

“Ha! Better than sell my soul to the devil.” Marcus snapped.

You walked up to him and slid your hands under his shirt, smoothing your fingers along his skin, feeling the years of scars. You hummed idly, “Is that so?”

Marcus sighed heavily before groaning and pushing your hands away, “Stop it, stop it, don’t do that.” He quickly tucked his shirt back in. “Do you know what I’m risking for you?” He asked in a hushed voice.

“Do you know what I risk for you? It’s not reputation when I risk life and limb to save you.” You snapped back, your voice equally hushed.

Marcus’ face softened. He stepped towards you and cupped your cheeks, smoothing his thumbs gently along them. “I know. I know.” He sighed, resting his forehead against yours. “But you know at the end of the day…”

You looked away, but he held you fast. “We’re enemies.” You whispered.

Marcus nodded, head pressed against yours. He pulled back and pressed a delicate kiss to your forehead. “C’mon, let’s get you out of here. I won’t let them take you away, not yet anyways.”


End file.
